Hit the ground
by terminallyCapricious132
Summary: Flying is easy when you have wings. What isn't so easy, is going back down. Everyone has to hit the ground. its how you hit is that counts. (previous 'Flying')
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N FINALLY! I GOT THROUGH MY WRITERS BLOCK! MAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! **_

_**Anyways. This Story, as always, is a new start**_

_**TO MY READERS!: THANK YOU! 3 if it wasn't for you guys, i wouldn't even be writing. **_

_**NOW! Onto the story. **_

_**ALSO, THIS IS SLASH! Not telling you though MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA *cough* **_

A five year old Harry slammed his door shut, a soft sob escaping his lips. He had 20 minutes to pack all his stuff before his so called 'mother' and 'father' sent him to _ a home for the freakish and deformed._ He had found out half a year ago he had been growing wings. It had scared him, at first, but he had gotten used it it. His 'father' had said something to offend him, and his wings had flared out at him. His 'mother' had screeched at him to get away from his 'brother' who has tried to tug one of his feathers out. He had swung his wing at his 'brother' and hit him around the face.

*le time skip*

They had arrived at Harry's new home. He hoped it would be better than his old one. His 'mother' had told him not to be rude, to be nice to the lady. He had his wings out, so the lady would see why he needed to be there. He had them tucked close to his body, showing his concern. Maybe I should describe young Harry. Jet black Hair swept across a pale forehead, alongside black ears with red tips, pressed flat to his head in fear. Bright green eyes with black specks gazed out from his pale face. Black wings with red tips, much like his ears, sprouted from his skinny shoulder blades. A black t-shirt settled on his form. Black jeans clung to his legs, and red converse on his size 1 feet. Overall he was only 3"2. His 'mother' looked down at him, disgust present in her eyes as she knocked on the door. A nice looking lady with grey hair opened it. She smiled at them, moving aside so they could pass. "my name is Barbara" she told them, leading them towards a door in the wall.

*le 'nother time skip* (harry's POV)

After my 'mother'left, the woman, Barbara, had stuck her tongue out at the door, causing me to giggle. I swiftly caught myself, and held my hand over my mouth in fear. Barbara looked at me in worry. "it's ok, you're allowed to laugh." I giggled again. My ears slowly began to perk up, showing my joy. Barbara beckoned me to follow her and I did so.

**A/N THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, PEOPLE. Sorry i didn't make it longer but... here you go! **

**Hope you enjoyed and see you soon. **

**Sky, out**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY EVERYBODY! I'm back, with a new chapter :P sorry it took so long, my family are laptop hogs . thanks ever body who fav'd, and followed and reviewed and all that UvU**_

_I was listening_ _to __Block B - Nillili Mambo while writing this ._  
_Onto the chapter:_  
We came to a room with a table and chairs in it. The kitchen. A bunch of kids were sat around it, some my age, some older. There was no one under my age though, which I found a bit strange, but I didn't question. Barbara walked in without any hesitation. I was less bold. My ears flat against my head, I followed. Everybody stared at me, but they looked just as different. Some had scales, one had horns and another had a long tail. But they still stared. I whimpered a bit and looked down. "Everybody, this is Harry. He is not to be judged, just like you all. He is different too" Barbra gestured to a chair with no back. I sat on it gratefully. A man who I hadn't met before came to sit next to me. I felt myself sit up straighter, my wings puffing up. He ignored this. For some reason, that made me mad. I could feel a growl building in the back of my throat. I passed it off as a cough. I bolted down the food that was put in front of me, just in case they tried to take it off me. I saw some of the others looking at me so I wrapped an arm around my plate. "Relax, Kid" said one of the older ones. I growled a bit and went back to my food. The kid shook his head and went back to his food.  
*TIIIIMEEEE SKIIIIIIIP :P*  
I had been taken up to my new room which I shared with someone I had never met. 'Oh joy' I thought. Dumping my stuff on the bed closest to the door, I flexed my wings out. My ears twitched. I grabbed the pillows and the two blankets that were on the bed and started to make a nest in the corner of the room, like I did back with my 'family'. When I finished, I curled up in the nest and fell asleep almost immediately.

*I know I'm bad but here is another time skip*

*3rd person POV*

A young man stood outside the bedroom. He was rooming with a guy who was similar to himself. Let me describe this young man. Blonde hair was gelled into a Mohawk. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a deep blue colour. He wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans. Grey converse covered his feet. Leathery wings tore through the 'perfect boy' image. A black, scaled tail swung behind him, showing his nervousness. His name was Percy. He opened the door and looked around for his new roommate. He caught sight of a boy, around 6, curled up in nest of blankets and pillows. I shrugged. Everybody had habits. I lay down on the bed with sheets still on it and fell into the abyss of sleep.

_**That's all fokes. Hope y'all enjoy'd, andsee you next chapter**_

_**Sky, Out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY? What? I don't know, I was bored, don't get used to it, people ;) **_

_**Anyways, Onto CHAPTER: **_

*five years later*

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through his room. He shot up, still wearing only black and blue pyjama pants. He leapt down the stairs, using his wings to cushion his fall. "hey guys! I smell bacon!" he called as he walked into the kitchen. "yeah, but none for you" snorted Percy. Harry pouted and took a seat in the chair he had used for the past five years, the one with no back. He grabbed some bacon off of Travis'* plate and took a bite. Travis gasped in mock hurt. "how could you!?" he cried dramatically "I thought we were _friends, _Harry" Harry smirked and took another bite. Suddenly, four owls flew through the window. One landed in front of Harry, Percy, Travis and Drake* respectively. Harry called out "Barbra! Owls are here!" Barbra came running in with a camera. "well, open them" she ordered. The four boys did so. "dear Mr Capton**, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY! YES!"Harry read his out. He fist bumped with the others and read the rest in his head.

*i hate myself but i have to time skip bc im lazy*

The group stood in front of the leaky cauldron, ready to face the world. Harry and Percy had their wings out, open and defiant, whilst Travis didn't cover up his scaled face and small horn with makeup, and Drake wore shorts, revealing his horse leg. However, they all had charms on to hide them from muggles. "let's go then, shall we?" Barbra walked into the small pub with the boy's following. All eyes turned to them as they came in. Only years of training kept them from hiding themselves, and even then, Travis looked down a bit. Harry turned and pulled his chin up. He murmured to him "look up, Trav, Don't let them get you down. You're awesome" Travis grinned, revealing sharp teeth. Harry grinned back with his own feline teeth. "c'mon, boys!" called Barbra. The duo ran to catch up

They entered Greengots, only to see Harry's old Family arguing with a goblin._ EVERYBODY _ knows you don't argue with goblins. Barbra stepped forward and said "Excuse me?" The boy, who was around the other boy's age, turned and said rudely "do you know who I am?" Harry stepped forward. "don't talk to her like that" he snarled. "oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Freak?" he laughed. "as if you could hurt _**ME, **_The Boy Who Lived" Behind him, Harry heard Drake snort "yeah, The Boy Who Lived To Be A D*ck" The female, Lilly, slapped him over the head. "don't talk about my son like that!" she shrieked. Harry, Percy and Travis all hissed as one. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!" Barbra yelled. 'uh oh...' Thought Harry. Barbra slapped Lilly across the face with a clawed hand, leaving marks. Suddenly, the goblin coughed.

_**Two chapters in one day? Whats this? IM BORED! There may be a third chapter soon. Maybe. If i don't get lazy. **_

_**Sky, Out. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_OMG I AM SO SORRY I WAS CAMPING_**

**_WITH NO INTERNET_**

**_I WANTED TO CRY_**

**_LIKE REALLY BAD _****_L_**

**_Also, This is 'Wrong Boy Who Lived' Story, but Harry gets a different wand, and the wand meant for him lays forever... All will be explained shortly._**

**_I realise I am making Lilly seem a lot like Petunia, but, after all, they are sisters. So yeah. Um..._**

**_I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! IS ANYONE INTERESTED? IF SO, PLEASE PM ME _****_J_**

**_ANYWAYS_**

**_HERE IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ;) _**

"Now, I understand that you ladies and gents may have your differences, but please settle them outside of our building. Now, Mrs Capton, you needed something?" The goblin said. "Excuse us, but we were here first" said James Potter arrogantly. "We choose who we wish to serve and when, Mr Potter. Please wait your turn" and with that, the old goblin tuned him out. "We wish to draw some money from the vault HFTFAD please." Barbra stated. The goblin, whose nameplate said Rangkoruk, nodded and called "Griphook!" another, younger, goblin came rushing forward. "Take them down to vault 719." Griphook nodded and beckoned them to follow, which they did. Harry pulled out his Ipod and his black and red headphones, plugging them in. Ahh, Avenged Sevenfold.

A tap on his shoulder shook Harry out of his musing and back into reality. "Harry, we're here." Harry nodded and stood up. They took a couple of bags full of gallons and then stood outside the vault. "Race you back up?" asked Percy. "You're on!" Harry took off, with Percy following behind. "cheat!" Percy called over the wind. "LIAR!" Harry laughed. And then they burst through the doors in the way that only eleven year old boys with wings could do, giggling and rolling around. About two minutes later, everyone else came up. "Boys, what have I told you about flying inside?" Barbra said in a scolding tone. The two boys said at the same time "Sorry, Barbra..." She nodded and led them out, with everyone staring.

Even with everyone staring, the group still had a good time. After they got all of the things needed for school (aside from robes), they went and got their wands. They all stepped into the shop, Travis coughing from all the dust. An old man stepped out of the shadows. Harrys' ear twitched as he did so. The man introduced himself as Olivander. Travis went first in getting his wand. "Ah, Yes, I know just the wand for you." Olivander turned around and pulled out a wand from the shelf. "Yew, 14 inches, with Crushed Bull horn as its Core. Rather springy. Good for charms" As Travis took it, yellow and blue sparks shot out of the tip. Travis grinned widely. "Great job, Trav!" Harry congratulated his Brother, clapping him on the back. Drake smiled and Percy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Barbra ruffled his dark hair affectionately. Next it was Drake's turn. "Here, try this one. Holly, 13 inches with dragon heartstring core. Unyielding. Good for transfiguration." Drake took it and the windows shattered. "Nope, not at all." Olivander snatched the wand away. "How about this. Beech, 17 inches, goat tail hair core. Springy. Great for potions." Drake took it and a smoke goat came from the tip. Everyone cheered. "Yeah, good job Drakey" Harry laughed. "Don't call me that" Drake snarled, though it was playful. "Percy, your turn." Barbra prompted. Percy stepped up, his wings fluttering nervously. Olivander smiled and patted his shoulder lightly. "Here. Elm, 13 inches, Crushed bat claw core. Unyielding." Percy took it, and on the contact it shot out of his hand. "Oh dear, I don't think so." Another wand was pressed into his hand. " Try this one. Holly, 17 inches, Bat bone core. Good for Runes." A vase on the windowsill exploded. "No, No, No." The wand was taken from him and a third given. "I think this one will do. Yew, 13 inches, Bat fur core. Springy. Not bad for Charms." Yellow and green spikes spewed out of the wand. "YEAH!" Percy raised his hands above his head and ran around the shop. That is, until he was tackled to the ground by Drake. Finally it was Harry's turn. He stepped up and Olivander immediately gave him wand. "This one. Holly, 11 inches, Phoenix feather core. Nice and supple. Go on, try it" Harry gave it wave and knocked all the boxes off of the wall. "hmm..." The wand was taken from him and another given in its place. "Elm, 12 inches, dragon heartstring core" Harry shook his head almost as soon as it was in his grasp. It didn't feel quite right. That wand was taken too. "Here. Birch, Cat tail hair core." Again, it was no. The next wand came and went. "hmm, You are a lot trickier than you family, aren't you, Mr Capton." Harry shrugged slightly. "I've been told I'm difficult." Another wand was given to him. "this is very special wand, Mr Capton. Charred Beech wood, 15 inches, Melted Cat Claw core." As soon as it was in his hand, Fire came out of the tip. Everyone cheered. Harry was bombarded by hugs and backslaps.

When they stepped out of the shop, they encountered the Potter family once again. "Oh, It's _you_" Ryan Potter, The-Boy-With-Too-Many-Hyphens, Stated with disgust. "Yes, its _us_. Now, please move out of our way, or I will be forced to knock you over." Drake gestured to leg. Lilly gasped. "How dare you threaten my son with your Freakishness" Barbra was almost immediately in front of her boys. Not many know, but Barbra was a werewolf, and NO-ONE threatened her Cubs. "What did you say?" She asked, a soft snarl in voice. Lilly obviously didn't notice this for she said back: "I said, you are freaks." And she smirked victoriously. However, Barbra was not a Gryffindor. Oh, No. She was 100% Slytherin. "Is that so? Then how come we have a real family, one that isn't tainted by the Media, by fame and glory? How is it that my Sons are far more civilized than yours will ever be? Because, to me, that seems like you, inside, are the freaks. We may be different on the outside, but on the inside, we are far better people than you will ever be, because you are corrupted by the views of others, not caring about your own. You abandoned one of your own, because they are different" Harry winced slightly at this, but everyone was too afraid to interrupt. "Because they are not the same. You like to think you're the Good Side, the Light side. Well you're wrong. Ponder on that. C'mon, Boys" And Barbra walked right past them, Her four boys following. "That was awesome" Percy told the others.

**_DONE! This was over 1000 words, my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed._**

**_I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU INTERESTED!_**

**_Love you guys!_**

**_-Sky, Out_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**NEW CHAPTER ALREADY **_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to: DeadLuck666, my one and only reviewer. (aside from Myself) They are awesome and I think you should go check them out: u/5626139/DeadLuck666**_

_**Also, Capton is pronounced cap-TON. Its not Cap-SHON. Okay? Okay. **_

_**Anywhoodles, thank you for reading, blah blah blah**_

_**I WILL NOT BEG FOR YOU TO REVIEW. You don't have to if you don't want to, i'd like it, but im not gonna force anything. **_

_**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! PM ME IF INTERESTED!**_

The group came to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. "Okay, Cubs, in you go" Barbra said, pushing Drake forward first. The others followed him in. There was a blonde boy sat on one of the stools. "Alright, Trav, you go up first." Travis nodded and stepped up to the stool. It wouldn't be very hard to get his, since he only had snake scales and a tiny horn. It would grow, though. Travis was done within a few minutes. By then, the blonde boy had left. Harry thought he looked like a good ally. Oh, well. It was Drake's turn. The woman (whom Harry assumed was Madam Malkin) raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. It was slightly harder to get around his horse leg, but they managed. Then came Percy's turn. This time Madam Malkin refused to serve him. "He is far too hard to robe. Go down to the third shop on the right in Knockturn Ally. It's called 'Robs Winged Robe Service. Can't miss it" The fivewalked out of the shop. "S-Sorry for being a p-pain, Mom... we don't m-mean it" Harry stuttered out. His ears were flat against his head and his wings were tucked in, close to his body. "Oh, Har-Bear... it's not your fault, okay?" Barbra said, scooping Harry into a hug. Percy was soon tugged in, followed by Travis and Drake. They stood in the hug for a little while. Barbra whispered into the hug. "How about we go and grab your robes, then we all get ice-cream. How does that sound?" All four boys broke away and cheered. Harrys' ears perked right back up.

_**~*~TIIIIMMMMMEEE SKIIIIPPPPPPPP~*~**_

"I want... all da flavours." Drake stated. Harry slapped him upside the head. That earned him a slap back, and soon the two were engaged in a (very girly) slap fight. "Ladies, ladies, please. You both look like dying Walri. Okay? Stahp fightin'" Travis stated. This caused all four to look at him like he was insane. "what the fuck is a Walri?" Asked Percy. Everyone murmured their agreement. "Uh... it's the plural for Walrus. If the word ends with 'us' the plural ends with I. Didn't you guys know that?" Travis said, the 'DUH' in his tone obvious. Everyone just burst out laughing. "oh.. meh... GAHD! Trust Trav to be the one to come up with that!" Drake yelped in between spurts of laughter. Travis himself looked offended that people would laugh at him. "aww, Traviy, we're just messing around" Harry ruffled his dark hair and slung an arm around his shoulder.

_**REALLY SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT THIS IS DX i will try do longer next time **_

_**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER PM ME IF INTERESTED!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Cubs. Got everything? Trav, you got your inhaler?" Barbra fussed over the four of them. "_Mamá, mamá, tenemos todo, ¿de acuerdo? Travis tiene su inhalador, Drake tiene su heno, Y yo y Percy tener nuestras píldoras. Su va a estar bien." _Harry re-assured his mother in Spanish. All four of the boys could speak a few languages, but Spanish was the one they were most familiar with.

_(Translation: Mom, Mom, we have everything, right? Travis has his inhaler, Drake has his hay, Percy and I have our pills. It's going to be okay.) _

Barbra sighed but nodded. "Alright, _catuli. _But be careful" The four climbed onto the train and found a compartment in the middle. As the train pulled away from the station, all four boys sighed sadly. They would miss their Mother. Sure, she wasn't their real mother, but she looked after them, took care of them, and raised them to be who they are today.

Just then, a knock at the door pulled the four out of their musings. Harry stood with a sigh and opened it. "What?" Harry never really was one for manners... There was three boys stood at the door. Two were quite clearly the thirds bodyguards. "My name is Draco Malfoy. Now get out my compartment." Harry snorted. He turned to look at his brothers as if to say 'Can you believe this guy?' before stating clearly "If you want to sit _with_ us if you want, but we're not moving." The boy seemed confused, as if he was used to everyone laying down for him to walk all over. "Uh, no. You guys will leave." Harry snorted as if that was funny "No, We're not." The pale-blonde kid (Harry wondered if he was Elf, or perhaps Sphinx) sniffed. "Fine, We'll sit with you." Then he pushed past Harry and into the compartment. Luckily, all four had hidden their Mutant-ness so they wouldn't get stared at. Percy was splayed out on one of the benches. Travis was lying across Drake's legs with his back propped up on the wall. Harry shoved down Percy's legs and sat down. Percy just put his legs back up on his legs. "Where am I going to sit?" The boy, Draco, asked. Travis moved so his legs were folded against Drake's. Draco took a seat and Travis promptly put his legs onto his lap. Percy was chewing gum, as he often did. Harry smirked at Draco who was looking at Travis' legs with disgust.

A few hours later, another knock came at the door. "Move your legs, Perc." Percy huffed but did so. Harry stood and opened the door again. "What do you people want?" It was two people, a boy and a girl. "Is Ryan Potter in there?" The boy asked, sounding almost angry. "Uh, as if I'd let that... Idot... sit in here." He clearly had some choice words he wanted to use but refrained. He already owed the Swear Jar £20. He couldn't afford to owe it any more. The boy looked even more irritated and stalked away. "Ooookay then" Harry went and sat back down.

_***~TimeSkip~***_

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Travis was asleep, Drake was almost asleep, and Harry and Percy were engaged in a battle of insults.

"Creep" Percy stated.

"Freak" Harry said with a smile.

"Uh... Goth!" Percy knew Harry hated being called a Goth. Harry growled slightly.

"Nerd" Harry knew that Percy hated being called a Nerd almost as much as Harry himself hated being called a Goth.

"Ooh... Catboy"

"Batman. Or, Batboy, since you can hardly be considered a man" Harry smirked. Draco watched with a mild fascination.

"Burn. Okay. You win" Percy accepted defeat as Harry did his little victory dance. They all had one. Harry's consisted of moving his hands in circles while swaying side to side. Why he did this, Harry did not know. It wasn't as weird as Travis' though.

They climbed off the train after changing into their robes. They really should have done it before. Aw well, can't change the past. A huge man was making his way towards them yelling "Firs' years this way!" The four shrugged and followed the man whilst whispering among themselves. Suddenly, Harry felt a huge wave of Homesickness. He suddenly wanted his Mother. He wanted her warm hugs, her kind words, her smile. He wanted her protection. Above all, he wanted her re-assurance that she still loved him even if his first family didn't. Percy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You okay?" Harry shook his head and buried it into Percy's shoulder. His small frame shook with sobs. After a few minutes he had gotten over it and they had to run to catch up to the others and quickly dived into Travis and Drake's boat.

"When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool. Abott, Hannah" Alphabetical, then. "Drakey, lucky you. You get to choose the house for us" Harry patted his back. Finally, it was their turn. "Capton, Draconics" The three others sniggered. Drake glared but walked up to the stool.

_***~Drake POV~***_

I sat on the stool and the hat dropped onto my head. A voice whispered into my ear. "_Ah, a hard on, you are, aren't you? Hmm... You'd do well in Gryffindor but it doesn't suit you... Ravenclaw is out, as you have street-smarts, not textbook smarts. Hufflepuff is also out. You are loyal to the end, but you wouldn't fit in there." _I sighed. "_**Just put me somewhere We'd all fit in." **_The hat hummed. "_Well, the choice is all in your head... Better be__** SLYTHERIN!" **_ The hat cried. I looked at my brothers who were cheeringI swore he heard Percy whistle. I took a seat at the green-clad table.

_***~Harry's POV~* **_

"Capton, Harrison" Travis and Percy both laughed, and I saw Drake do the same. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to the stool. The hat fell over my eyes and I shifted. The Hat whispered into my ear. "_Ah, yes, you want to be with your brother, don't you? This is an easy choice then. __**SLYTHERIN!" **_Harry pulled the Hat off and ran over to sit opposite his brother.

_***~Percy POV~* **_

"Capton, Percious" I didn't even bother to roll my eyes as I sat on the stool. "_Another easy one. __**SLYTHERIN!"**_ I took my place next to Harry. Finally, it was Travis' turn.

_***~Travis' POV~***_

"Capton, Travis" I was the only one who didn't have a shortened name. I sat down and the hat immediately called out "_**SLYTHERIN" **_ Well, okay. I sat down next to Drake.

_**MEHH THIS IS 1,306 words are you proud yet? Anyways, thanks for reading**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Hey guys i'm back with a new chapter. Hope you guys like! Review if you think it was worthy ^^ **_

_**THANK YOU TO Deadluck666 AND Mackenezie FOR REVIEWING! **_

Harry grumbled to himself as he followed the prefect, Flint or something, towards their dorms. A Spanish kid had sat next to Harry and introduced himself as 'Blaize Zabini'. Eventually, Harry had given up on conversing with this kid and just put on his headphones. Also, as he had found out, Muggle devices worked perfectly fine within Hogwarts. The sound of heavy metal blasted through the headphones. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the look on that kids face. It was honestly priceless. It had taken Drake pulling his headphones off and yelling in his ear for him to start getting up. He was _so tired_. His feet dragged behind him and his ears drooped. When they finally got down to the dungeons, Harry was dead on his feet. He and Percy were sharing a dorm room, as were Travis and Drake. Harry did what he done at Home, making a nest out of pillows and blankets on the ground. He was asleep before his head hit his pillow.

_***~TIME SKIP (Day 7)~***_

The first six days had gotten off a great start. It was now Sunday. Harry was just lazing around. He had just decided to go out for a fly when Professor Snape came in. Everyone fell silent. "Misters Harrison, Percious, Draconics and Travis Capton, please come with me." Harry stood and followed, confused, along with the others. They were taken to the Professor's office. "Now, I bet you're all wondering why you're here." There were noises of agreement (and a grunt, in Travis' case. He had just woken up) from the boy's. "I am very sorry to inform you that Miss Barbra Capton passed away at 12:43pm on the 7th of September." Harry let out a choked gasp. It couldn't be true. Drake finally spoke up. "Are we allowed to go see her?" Snape nodded. Harry stood up. He had to be strong for his brothers. He knew he would. "Come on guys." The others stood too. They all trooped out of the room. Immediately Travis broke down. He collapsed onto the ground and sobbed. Drake dropped next, hugging Travis and crying too. Then down went Percy. Harry came last. They were all hugging and crying. It was a mess of limbs, tears, cold sweat and love. They fell asleep there, on the ground, all curled around each other. Harry and Percy's wings wrapped around them all, warming them. When Snape left to do his nightly rounds, he almost tripped over. However, instead of punishing them, he levitated them into his rooms and lay them on the floor in there. Let it never be said Severus Snape was a man of no heart. He would always protect his Slytherins.

Harry woke up first. The grief hit him full force. He nuzzled into the warm body beside him on an attempt to block it out. Percy woke up next to the feeling of a cold nose on his side. The grief hit him too and he hugged Harry close. The two cried silently together, soaking both of their T-shirts. Drake and Travis joined them soon after. They cried for seemed like hours. And when they had no more tears to cry, they still cried. Because it seemed like there was nothing more to do.

When Snape woke, it was to the sound of four sniffling eleven-year-olds. Harry wiped his eye and nose with his shirt and stood up. He helped up his brothers and they trooped out of the room, much like they had dome hours earlier. Harry couldn't remember the password. Luckily, Travis could and they all sat down together on the couch. "What are we gonna do now?" Travis asked, his voice horse and cracked. They all turned to Harry. "I... I guess we just wait until Mama's F-Funeral." The word hit them all hard.

_Funeral. _

_**This isn't as long as i wanted but still you guys get an early update yay lucky you. **_

_**Anyways, see you next time 0u0**_

_**Sky, Out **_


End file.
